Distant Memories
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Luego de los eventos ocurridos en "The King of Fighters XIII" Adelheid y Rose vuelven a su vida normal. Sin embargo, su pasado los hizo ser quienes eran y la memoria de Rugal Bernstein es difícil de borrar.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenece a SNK Playmore. **

_**Capítulo I: Mentes sin recuerdos de un pasado oscuro...**_

Otro día pasaba para los hermanos Bernstein, quienes recorrían el mundo sin detenerse, una y otra vez, en su fortaleza flotante, el Sky Noah. Podía decirse que lo hacían simplemente por excentricidad, aunque la realidad era que, al ser hijos de Rugal Bernstein, estar en tierra firme, era peligroso debido a los enemigos que su padre les dejó de herencia.

Adelheid y Rose no eran personas normales, eran hijos de Rugal Bernstein, el una vez magnate de la mafia y el único criminal de alto calibre que el mundo alguna vez había conocido. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a confiar solamente el uno en el otro, a sentir que vivían en un mundo que los rechazaban por temor o por el sabor amargo que su padre había dejado experimentar a los demás.

Era un atardecer tormentoso, con un cielo gris plomizo, casi negro y truenos que harían a cualquier persona temblar de miedo. Se trataba de una tormenta eléctrica pero nada que no pudiera soportar la nave. Adelheid simplemente enfocaba sus ojos color rubí en el paisaje mientras su mente viajaba rápidamente a través de un sin fin de recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia. Obviamente, la dulce melodía del piano lo acompañaba.

_"Siempre he oído que era un asesino, la peor persona que podría haber pisado la faz de la Tierra... No fue un padre ejemplar, eso es claro... aunque tampoco se puede decir que compartimos tiempo juntos o que lo conocí como persona, ya que nunca estaba en casa..." _Se daba media vuelta y veía fijamente a su hermana menor, quien estaba concentrada en el piano, mientras que Gwan descansaba a los pies de su ama.

_"Aprendí a ser padre a los cuatro años de edad, ya que las sirvientas y yo nos encargábamos del cuidado de Rose. No recuerdo bien cómo era nuestra madre y según lo que las sirvientas me comentaron, ella falleció luego de dar a luz a mi hermana. Desde ese momento, decidí que la cuidaría y protegería de todo... incluyendo el frío y oscuro corazón de mi padre."_

**Flashback...**

**Era una cálida mañana primaveral en Berlín, mientras un joven de apenas diecisiete años esperaba frente a un conservatorio de música. Era alto, de cabello rubio, piel blanca y sus ojos color rubí denotaban soledad y hostilidad. Esa persona era Adelheid Bernstein. **

**-Ya debería estar por salir...-se decía a sí mismo mientras veía que el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana. Suspiraba y cerraba los ojos por un instante, hasta que oyó una voz familiar.**

**-Onii-sama! Adel nii-sama...-era una voz femenina, dulce y aniñada. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una niña de doce años, cabellos dorados y peinados en dos grandes rizos que acompañaban su rostro. Tez blanca y grandes y brillantes ojos color rubí. Llevaba un vestido largo, turquesa y gris. Indudablemente, era su hermana, Rose. **

**Ella era la única capaz de convertir la fría mirada de Adelheid en una gentil y de hacerlo sonreír. Rose era la única a quien debía proteger, sobre todo porque algunas veces tendía a ser demasiado caprichosa y lo que menos deseaba era que se convirtiera en una versión femenina y potenciada de su padre.**

**-¿Te hice esperar mucho, Onii-sama?-preguntaba preocupada al ver que su hermano no emitía respuesta. **

**Para su consuelo, su amado hermano le dio la mano para que comenzaran a caminar. -Dime, ¿tardé demasiado, verdad?-Rose preguntaba seria pero inocentemente. **

**-No realmente... estuve toda la mañana terminando un ensayo para historia sobre las invasiones napoleónicas. Luego, debí transcribirlo al inglés... así que no esperé demasiado.-el mayor contestaba. **

**Ambos asistían a un instituto privado internacional, ya que Rugal deseaba que ejercitaran varios idiomas, así que recibían clases extras de inglés, japonés y un poco de francés. Sin contar con las clases de piano y esgrima de Rose, por lo que pasaban tiempo ejercitando otras habilidades en lugar de socializar como los demás adolescentes. Bernstein era duro y exigente con la educación de sus hijos, ya que sólo tenía ojos para la perfección. **

**-¿Crees que Otou-san se moleste porque saqué 95 en el último examen de aritmética?-la princesa Bernstein preguntaba, atemorizada pensando en el castigo que tendría. **

**-Digamos que no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos pero... no debes preocuparte por nada de eso, Rosie. No dejaré que te lastime.-Adel contestaba determinado. **

**La mansión Bernstein estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y los niños aprovechaban ese trayecto para hablar de todo, sin restricciones. No debían guardar silencio ni reprimir emociones. **

**-No creo que tenga tiempo para verme tocar la melodía que compuse, en el recital de la próxima semana, ¿verdad?-preguntaba un poco decepcionada aunque odiaba admitir la verdad, su padre nunca fue a verla tocar. Él solamente parecía aparecer cuando hacía las cosas mal y hacerle ver sus errores. **

**Adelheid pensó su respuesta unos minutos, para luego contestar. -Sabes que no, Rose. Él siempre está ocupado para esas cosas... pero yo ya reservé mi asiento en el teatro.-**

**Eso era lo único que reconfortaba a la pequeña, su hermano siempre tenía tiempo para ir a ver sus conciertos, para ayudarla en sus tareas. Era el único que siempre estuvo a su lado. **

**-Hai... Onii-sama siempre va a verme y luego me lleva a tomar helado...-Rose reía ante lo último dicho. **

**Adelheid adoraba ver a su hermana feliz, ya que era la princesa de la familia, la consentida y siempre encontraba la manera de tener lo que deseaba. Sobre todo por parte de su padre, ya que su meta parecía ser darle todo a sus hijos, menos afecto. **

**Media hora después, llegaron a la residencia Bernstein. Una enorme mansión victoriana, de tres pisos, con un hermoso y extenso jardín de rosas de todos colores. Rugal aún no había llegado, y no lo haría hasta pasada la medianoche, por lo que Adelheid y Rose eran libres de hacer lo que desearan. **

**Las sirvientas tenían la mesa servida cuando llegaron, así que se alistaron para almorzar. Luego, Adel decidió seguir estudiando el tema de su ensayo mientras que Rose se dirigió a su habitación. **

**Era un cuarto con paredes rosa pastel, muebles blancos y llenos de peluches, muñecas y juguetes de todo tipo, tamaño y forma. Además de baño privado, y aparatos electrónicos de última generación. Ése era su paraíso, su universo perfecto en el cual podía estar tranquila y segura. **

**-Debo hacer mi tarea de literatura antes que Otou-san vuelva y vea que no hice nada para el colegio y que fallé en el examen.-**

**Era consciente que no había reprobado, es más, que era la única con calificación tan alta en su curso, sin embargo, si no era un 100 perfecto en los ojos de su padre, había fallado y Rugal no lo perdonaría.**

**-Veamos...-se decía al observar su carpeta y la consigna dada. -Escribir su reflexión sobre 'Romeo y Julieta' de William Shakespeare.-la rubia leía para luego suspirar profundamente y comenzaba a releer la obra para citar ejemplos. **

**Eran las ocho cuando Rugal volvía a su hogar, el cual estaba silencioso y lo único que se podía oír era la dulce melodía del piano ubicado en el estudio. Su hija estaba ensayando para su recital, así que decidió subir a verla. **

**Rose se encontraba concentrada en hacerlo perfectamente cuando un fuerte portazo la hizo desentonar y fallar esa nota. Subió la mirada para ver a su padre, quien estaba frío e intimidante. **

**-Buenas noches, Otou-san...-saludaba en tono serio y bajo. **

**-¿Para ti son buenas, hija?-comenzaba el criminal. -¡PORQUE PARA MÍ LO SERÍAN SI ME DIJERAN QUE MI HIJA SACÓ UN EXCELENTE EN SU EXAMEN! ¡TU ÚNICA OBLIGACIÓN ES ESTUDIAR Y SACAR BUENAS CALIFICACIONES SIEMPRE! PERO PARECES PERDER EL TIEMPO EN COSAS INÚTILES COMO EL PIANO! PARA ESO SI ERES PERFECTA, NO ROSE?!-**

**Los ojos de la niña comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba humillada y decepcionada de sí misma por haber fallado. -Fui la mejor de la clase...-trataba de defenderse. **

**-¿Y TÚ CREES QUE A MÍ ME INTERESA CÓMO LE FUE AL RESTO?! NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA DECEPCIÓN! ESCÚCHAME BIEN, NIÑA...-Rugal enfrentaba a su hija. -¡CUALQUIER DAMA PUEDE TOCAR EL PIANO Y SACAR CALIFICACIONES MEDIOCRES EN EL COLEGIO! O ERES BUENA EN AMBAS COSAS O ABANDONAS EL PIANO.-**

**Rose abría sus ojos en sorpresa. Estaba desesperada. Si su padre la obligaba a abandonar el piano, estaría devastada. Sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora y hasta había levantado fiebre. No dejaba de llorar desesperada, ya que se sentía indefensa y sola. **

**No le tomó mucho tiempo a Adelheid oír los gritos de un colérico Rugal y encontrar a su hermana cabizbaja, llorando en desesperación. **

**-Otou-san, por favor, reflexiona sobre lo dicho...-el mayor de los hermanos entraba en conversación. -Rose no se merece eso y lo sabes...-el criminal posaba sus ojos llenos de furia en su hijo. -Sobre todo porque ambos sabemos que 95 es una puntuación casi perfecta.-**

**-¡EXACTAMENTE! CASI PERFECTA!-Bernstein replicaba a su hijo. -¿LES DOY TODO PARA QUE NO ME FALLEN Y ASÍ ME PAGAN?!-**

**-¡Déjala en paz!-Adel subía la voz a su padre. -¡Acaso crees que es fácil ser tus hijos y tomar esas millones de clases, sentir la presión de tu capricho cuando los demás padres ven orgullosos a sus hijos?! La mayoría ve los logros de sus hijos... tú, en cambio, sólo apareces para decirnos que fallamos, que casi lo logramos y que no somos más que una carga y decepción para ti!- **

**-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ADELHEID!-Rugal golpeaba a su hijo para tirarlo al suelo. - ¡SU MADRE ESTARÍA DECEPCIONADA DE AMBOS!-**

**Rose miraba llena de dolor la escena, su padre y su hermano luchando, enfrentándose el uno al otro por su culpa. Sentía que no aguantaba más, no podía ver a su hermano sufrir a causa de ella. **

**-¡AHORA DEJÉNME SOLO, VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!-Adelheid se levanta y escolta a su hermana hasta su habitación. **

**Ellos parecían una carga para Rugal, ninguno de los tres eran felices pero así eran sus vidas, algún día se liberarían de la carga de su padre. **

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Onii-sama, ¿cómo lo hice?-preguntaba la princesita Bernstein a su hermano, quien despertó de su trance a causa de la fuerte tormenta que se había desatado. -¿Onii-sama?-llamaba nuevamente.

-Fue excelente, Rosie...-Adelheid sonreía a su hermana.

_"Eso éramos para él, una carga... Por más que nos esforzáramos, él siempre encontraba la forma de hacernos sentir mal y que lo habíamos decepcionado." _

Para Adelheid y Rose, abrir el baúl de sus recuerdos no era difícil, aunque el dolor fuera su más grande compañía en esos momentos.


End file.
